


To All Ends

by BazStClair



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazStClair/pseuds/BazStClair
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a writer. For the past year and a half he had been writing a story based on the superhero adventures of Deku! A teenage superhero. Caught up in writers block however he finds motivation by his favourite tumblr user - HalfnHalf.





	1. Chapter 1 - Holy Crap my favourite person replied?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Boku No Hero Academia, all characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi.

“Deku breathed out a sigh of relief as he lowered his destroyed arms to his side. It was finally done. Or that was what he'd thought.” Midoriya stopped writing, placing his pen down on top of his spiral bound notepad. He'd been writing this story for the past year and a half and as much as he hated writing he was finding it more and more difficult to put his thoughts down on paper. Midoriya had also often experienced having writers blocks in the past year over this story. There was so many ways he could go with it and most of the time it was difficult to get his story flowing, this was why he would only update it when he was finally happy with a chapter. Probably like other writers. 

The green haired boy loved to write, ever since he was a child. For him it was like escaping to another world, giving him the space to explore all these different ideas and concepts he often thought about when he should be focusing on something else.

He glanced back at his computer that was open on the table, where his latest chapter glared back at him that he had updated just a month ago. From that point he'd decided that instead of posting as irregularly as he did, he would complete the first draft before posting anymore. Midoriya swivelled around in his chair looking around his room. He glanced at the clock on the wall - 2:30pm. He let out a sigh of defeat before trudging to the kitchen to take his medication. Again.

This was also partially why he loved to write. He was able to live out his dreams through his alter-ego, Deku. An all powerful superhero who could do anything. It gave him a bit of freedom, no matter how small or insignificant it may have seemed to anyone else, to him it was everything.

He looked at the medication bottle with animosity cursing under his breath as he took two tablets as prescribed, before going back to his room when he heard a notification from the direction of his computer. Midoriya jumped upon reading the little message saying that there was an update from his favourite artist on tumblr. A grin crossed his face before opening up his tumblr tab.

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes as they took in every single detail of a green haired superhero, surrounded in lightning mid jump as through he was going to crash out of his computer screen. The details in the powerful grin to the creases in the clothes, it was exactly as how Midoriya pictured Deku to be. Down to the cowlick that stood up on the top of Deku’s head. His hands shook as he typed out a message to the artist - Halfnhalf - then he stopped.

What was he thinking?! He can't just message someone out of the blue that he's never talked to! It would look creepy and stalkerish and this was someone he looked up to it would be even more weird if he suddenly messaged them. Also, what was he supposed to say to his favourite artist of all time?

Hi I'm the writer of that story you drew a picture of and I really fucking like it and I also really fucking like you- No! Midoriya swivelled round in his chair, this was a real situation. He couldn't contain his inner fan boy that someone had loved his work so much they drew fan art of it and the fact it was his favourite artist nearly quadrupled his excitement.  
You got this Midoriya. It's just a message he thought to himself. It's not like you're ever going to meet this person it's just a guy or a girl online don't get ahead of yourself now.  
What would Deku do?   
Deku would probably write it out calmly and not freak out over it.  
Midoriya gathered himself before writing out the message again.

FuckyeahDeku - Hi! I just wanted to say that I loved your piece just now on Deku and that you captured him exactly as I imagined him to be!

Midoriya sent the message before he could stop himself again hiding his face behind his hands as he looked at the picture again. He had a stupid grin on his face that literally spreads from ear to ear and he didn't care. He then realised what he'd just done. What if the person gets creeped out by him? What if the person gets 2 million messages a day and would never read his? What if they don't read messages at all? What if they read it but never respond because it was such a childish thing to write? What if-  
Midoriya let out an inhuman squeal as his computer bleeped again with a notification.   
THEY ANSWERED BACK!  
OhGodohgodohgodohgod-

HalfnHalf - Thank you, I'm glad you like it so much. 

Midoriya hit the floor with a thud, feeling over the moon that his favourite artist replied. It was such a euphoric feeling that he didn't know how to comprehend with it at the moment. But only one thought passed in his head right now.  
He had to reply, and that's what he did.

FuckyeahDeku - How far have you gotten into the story?

Midoriya waited anxiously as he waited for the reply. He felt as though hours had passed even though in reality it must have been two minutes, but he still couldn’t grasp the idea that he was talking to one of his most favourite people on earth right now and that they responded to one of his messages.

HalfnHalf - I’ve re read the story several times. Author updated a month ago so I’m just waiting.

Izuku let out a scream. He couldn’t contain his feelings. This person re read his story! Someone read his story more than once! Someone loved his Deku as much as he did! 

HalfnHalf - What about you?

Oh shit. Did he want to tell this person that he was the author? That he was the one that came up with the concept of this whole world that evolved around Deku’s heroic adventures? What if the person would be angry with what he had written? What if he didn’t like the plot? What if-  
Izuku slapped himself across the face. He had to stop thinking of what if’s. He should tell this artist the truth. It was only right. But then, a bright idea crossed his mind.

FuckyeahDeku - Sorry, I’m at a writers block at the moment. But I’ll try to update soon! 

Izuku quickly deleted the whole message.

FuckyeahDeku - I read the whole thing. Just waiting as well. Who’s your favourite character?

He quickly jotted down his idea for his story onto the spiral bound notebook, he didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling so inspired to write or to even update as soon as possible but he had a feeling it was to do with the person on the other side of his messages.

*

Todoroki Shouto looked away from his homework glancing at his laptop on the desk, his tumblr dashboard looked back at him. His latest piece of work on the screen. It had taken him maybe three days to finish this piece and normally it would only take a two days at the most. But considering this was a piece that he had been wanting to do for so long he wanted to do his best. Even better if the author recognised it.

He didn’t know what had brought him to even read the story on wattpad, maybe it was because he was tired of his comic books that he wanted to read what other people wrote. So imagine his surprise when he found something better in just words than a book with pictures.  
The story was about a guy named Deku, a normal teenage boy without any superpowers until it was passed onto him by the number 1 superhero. Shouto loved the idea that this guy with no quirk had been a hero even before having powers, he helped people in any way that he could to the best of his ability. The idea that this human insignificant and would probably never be remembered in history but would be remembered by the people he saved and even that wasn’t important to him. Shouto had read the story so many times he could probably recite the first chapter off by heart if anyone asked him.

He didn’t know what took him so long either to draw a picture of this story. But maybe it was due to the fact that he didn’t want to tarnish anyone’s idea of what Deku would look like or that he could never be able to capture what he imagined onto paper. He made sure to capture what he thought Deku’s smile would look like though, the hero that smiled in the face of danger. Just like his own hero, All Might.

Shouto looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight and this other fan hadn’t responded after Shouto stated that his favourite character was Deku - obviously - and was hoping the author would update soon. It wasn’t uncommon for Shouto to get messages like this on his pictures either, he didn’t post often but when he did he made sure every picture was perfect. He refused to show his sketchbook or anything of a lesser standard. For him, art was everything. But he doubted he could do something to do with it in university if his father had anything to say about it.

He started getting his things ready for school tomorrow when he heard his phone beep. He froze on the spot in his pyjamas at the notification. The story was updated. Shouto quickly opened up the app to find an A/N at the beginning of the chapter.

Hi guys! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated! I’ve had really bad writers block and I’ve been quite busy but seeing HalfnHalf’s artwork really motivated me to finish this chapter so I hope you like it! I’ll post the link to his tumblr here. 

Shouto couldn’t believe what he was reading. The story was updated. Just as he was saying he hoped it would soon. The author saw his work… The author saw his picture! There was a bubble of excitement rising in his chest as he saw a notification on his tumblr app.

FuckyeahDeku - Deku is also my favourite. I hope you like the new chapter too! Let me know what you think! 

The red and white haired boy looked at the message quizzingly before it dawned on him.

HalfnHalf - You’re the author aren’t you?

FuckyeahDeku - Guilty >.<


	2. My room is available

Midoriya walked to his school the next day yawning every five minutes. He learned once that yawning had meant that your brain didn't receive enough oxygen, but at this point he was sure it was because he had had little to no sleep last night considering that he had told HalfnHalf that he was in fact the author of the story “To the End and Back.” HalfnHalf proceeded to just spam him with questions to do with his story for the following four hours. Izuku didn’t get any sleep until 5am in the morning.

“Midoriya-kun!” Izuku lifted his head off of the table to the sound of the voice. Uraraka was looking at him worriedly. It took a moment for him to realise that he was sitting in the cafeteria with Iida-kun and Uraraka having lunch along with some other people from his class.

“I have never seen you this tired before Midoriya. Have you been writing again?”

“Something like that.”

“It shouldn’t get in the way of your education though you must put aside time for your hobbies-”

“It’s not like that. Well not really.” Midoriya cut Iida-kun off as he watched one of his other classmates join the table.

*Flashback*

“Todoroki, You will be matched with Midoriya.” Izuku looked at Aizawa sensei in suprise. Never in his lifetime did he think he’d ever even have the opportunity to have a conversation with Todoroki-kun considering he was such a popular kid in the class. “You both must write co-write a story for children. I want it illustrated and everything.”

“Sensei, I don’t think I’ll be good for this task-”

“That’s why you have a partner. Work together on this right?”

*End of flashback*

Todoroki Shouto. The smartest boy in his class or so Izuku thought. It wasn’t everyday you have students enrolled in UA based on recommendations like him. It didn’t help that he was incredibly hot as well.

Wait-

What?

Izuku watched as Shouto looked around the cafeteria before his eyes landed on Izuku. He froze in his seat realising at Todoroki was coming to sit next to him.

“Midoriya-kun, is it alright if I sit here?” Izuku didn’t know what went over him at this moment. He felt as though his jaw was going to dislocate. Todoroki wanted to sit by him?! First his favourite artist made fanart of his story and now Todo-fucking-roki was asking to sit by him! Today was definitely out of the ordinary!

“O-Of c-course!” Midoriya stuttered before hastily looking away to his food that sat uneaten before him.

“You should eat your lunch Midoriya-kun. You must get all your vitamins and nutrients! Especially since you’re so tired today.” Iida-kun exclaimed pointing his hand at the food. Midoriya sent him a look before Todoroki spoke up.

“I thought you looked a bit tired. Did you not sleep well last night?” Midoriya shook his head.

“I tried to. But I kept waking up.” He could sense Todoroki’s curious gaze from beside him. He looked up to Iida-kun and Uraraka who had matching smiles on their faces.

“I hope you get enough sleep tonight. Anyway, would you rather come round to my house later or yours?” Todoroki asked mid-bite.

“H-House?!” 

“For the project. I figured we should make a head start.” 

“Oh right. Of course.”

“Unless you’d rather we did it in the library-”

“No! I want you to come to my house!” Midoriya slapped his hands in front of his mouth, blushing furiously at what he’d just said. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-

“Alright then. We can walk home together after school.” Todoroki continued eating as if nothing had happened and that Midoriya didn’t just make such a fool out of himself. Uraraka sent him a mischievous look.

“Isn’t your house closer to the school though Todoroki-kun?” She asked politely.

“It’s about half an hour away by train. But my father would be having guests around tonight actually. So it would be best not to be around.” Midoriya couldn’t help but sense something in Todoroki’s words when he mentioned his father. An underlying feeling. Was it annoyance? Frustration?

“He’s famous in the police force right?”

“Yes, second best. After All-Might.” Midoriya instantly perked up upon hearing his hero’s name. All-Might, the hero of the police force as the tabloids say. More crimes solved in his entire job history than the police force itself. He was a force to be reckoned with. He wasn’t one you wanted to mess with either if you saw him down a dark alleyway.

“He must be really good.”

“I suppose.” Todoroki answered shortly. The conversation went quiet after that, but it confirmed Midoriya’s guessing. Todoroki and his father don’t get along.

 

*

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Midoriya-kun! You too Todoroki-kun!” Uraraka waved as she and Iida-kun walked away. Midoriya gulped, hearing the sound in his ears realising it was just him and Todoroki.

“Let’s go shall we?” He started walking in the direction of his house with Todoroki at his side. The silence was awkward and deafening, and as much as Midoriya wanted to say something he was worried that any conversation he started would be boring for the cool boy next to him. He did anything to distract himself from noticing the silence, playing with the strap of his bag, rummaging through it as though he had forgotten something when in reality he had everything and just avoiding eye contact.

“You’re quiet today.”

“W-What?” Midoriya sent him a confused look. Todoroki shrugged.

“You’re normally more animated some days, full of energy. I didn’t think a lack of sleep would affect you so much.”

“I was doing something last night. A personal thing of mine. I lost track of time and then when I did go to sleep, I kept waking up.” The words flew out of Midoriya’s mouth before he’d even realised what he had said. What if Todoroki asks him what he was doing?! He must think that Midoriya was so weird if he’d said he writes stories in his spare time.

“I find myself doing the same sometimes.” The conversation went silent again. Midoriya felt an overwhelming urge to start another conversation but he didn’t know what he could possibly say without sounding stupid. He must have mentioned the weather at least five times before they even left the campus!

“What do you like to do for fun Todoroki-kun?” Todoroki tilted his head to the side as if contemplating on his answer.  
Stupidstupidstupid what kind of question is that?! You may as well be called idiot of the century at this point!-

“Nothing really. I read a lot actually. If I’m not studying anyway.” Aha! There it is! Opening for another question!

“Oh! Me too! What kind of books do you like to read?”

“Fiction mainly. There’s quite a few good books out there.” Books! He likes to read!

“What do you you when there’s no good books to read? Do you hang out with other kids in your neighbourhood?”

“No. There’s no kids my age by me.”

“You should hang out with me.” Todoroki raised an eyebrow “I mean you don’t have to! Of course but- you know if you’re free and you want to do something.. And not just me I mean Uraraka-chan and Iida-kun too and-”

“I didn’t think you would want to.”

“Of course we do! You’re the coolest guy in the class!” Shit!

“I don’t think that I am.” Todoroki sighed tiredly.

“You really are though. You’re so smart and relaxed. Everyone likes you.”

“No one talks to me Midoriya.”

“You are quite intimidating okay.”

“Intimidating?”

“Yeah you look ready to annihilate anyone at any second.” Midoriya chuckled nervously to himself noticing Todoroki’s confused look.

“Seems like you’ve been reading too much as well.” Before long they reached Midoriya’s flat. He shared the flat with his mother after his father passed away when he was younger. 

“I'm back!” Izuku called out as soon as he stepped through the front door. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Todoroki was taking in his surroundings. Yes his home was small and dainty but it was home, he felt a sense of anxiety thinking about what Todoroki could be thinking of it though. What if Todoroki thought it was too small or that it was a mess? He’d never hear the end of it surely!

“My mum must be out right now. You can see her later if you stay around for dinner.” Izuku led Todoroki towards the kitchen. “Is there anything you’d like to drink? We can start the project in my room.” Izuku then realised what he’d just said and felt his cheeks flush. “Unless o-of course we can sit in the living room! Where it’s more…. Public?”  
Todoroki gave him a perplexed look. 

“I don’t mind Midoriya-kun.”

“A-Alright then. My bedroom is down the hall to the left if you…. Y’know… want to put your things there.”

“Would you like some help with bringing anything?” Todoroki asked as he re-adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“No I don’t think so. I’ll be fine.” Izuku kept thinking about the tablets he’d needed to take as well on the counter that he had forgotten to take this morning since he was in such a rush. But at the same time, as soon as Todoroki left Izuku slapped his hands against his face.

“Pull yourself together! It’s just Todoroki-kun! He’s just in your house- In your room-” SHIT HIS ROOM MIGHT BE IN A MESS

Izuku immediately stopped preparing the snacks in order to sprint in his room.  
SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-

“I’M SORRY IT’S SUCH A- mess…” Todoroki was sat on the floor against the bed with his bag in front of him. Izuku could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Todoroki Shouto was in his room! On the floor! And he didn’t look angry or irritated!

“Your room is fine. Stop worrying.”

“Sorry.” Izuku grinned before realising that his story notebook was open on the desk a few feet away from Todoroki. How was he supposed to get to it without Todoroki noticing?!

If Todoroki found out that he was this nerd that wrote superhero stories the whole school would make fun of him! The super-nerd!

“What’s that?!” Todoroki turned towards the window as Izuku leapt to his desk and slammed his notebook in the top drawer.

“What was that?”

“W-what?”

“The thing you just put in the top drawer.”

“Just books. They made my desk look messy.” Izuku couldn’t meet Todoroki’s eyes at that moment. He had a feeling if he dared to look at him then the boy could easily tell that he was hiding something more important than just a few books.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Y-Yes of c-course!”

“You seem on edge.” 

“I’m not on edge.” Izuku protested weakly.

“Is it cause I’m here?”

“W-What?! Of course not!” Todoroki narrowed his eyes a fraction. “You’re a classmate. I’m not scared of you.”

“Your body language would convince me otherwise.”

“I’m just sleepy. I’m edgy when I’m tired.”

“So you are on edge then.” Izuku closed his mouth at that point. Todoroki raised an eyebrow amusedly.

“I’m gonna… get the things from the kitchen.” Izuku left without saying another word.

By 7 o’clock that evening, whilst they had made progress on the project (Todoroki was to design the pictures for the children’s book whilst Midoriya would do the writing. They had decided to write a children’s book on a lamb and a lion) they had not spoken to eachother unless it was to do with ideas. Yes, the silence was awkward and frustrating cause Izuku felt that it was all his fault but at this point he felt that silence would be better than a forced conversation where he would just make a fool of himself again.

“I’m gonna head home now. It’s getting late.” Todoroki was shuffling papers and books back into his bag. Izuku looked up from his notes to the window where he had noticed how dark it was getting outside. Time had gone by so fast in the past few hours he had spent with the multi-colour haired boy. 

“Oh! I didn’t realise. Do you want me to walk with you to the train station?”

“It’s fine. I have my phone.”

“I mean I don’t want you to get lost.”

“I can call you if I get lost it’ll be okay.” Todoroki slipped his uniform jacket on. Izuku got to his feet quickly deciding that he was determined to escort Todoroki to the train station. He didn’t know what had brought it on considering that he knew that he was perfectly capable of walking to the train station by himself. 

“It’s fine. I could the fresh air.” Todoroki shrugged.

*

“How were you going to call me by the way?” Izuku asked halfway to the train station.

“By my phone?”

“I mean you don’t have my number. If you got lost you could have been stranded.”

“We’re not that far from the school. I knew how to get to the station.” Izuku grinned at Todoroki’s stubborness. “You could give me your number. For next time.”

“M-My number?”

“Yes I would like your phone number.”

“M-Mine?”

“You are the only person I am referring to right now Midoriya.” Todoroki handed Izuku his phone. They exchanged phone numbers and for some reason Izuku could feel his heart racing once again. He put it down to the fact that they had been walking and that it was purely due to the exercise. 

He looked up to Todoroki who was concentrating on his phone, his eyebrows scrunched down as his eyes flickered across the screen. This boy had come to his house, he never thought such an absurd thing to happen considering that Todoroki was one of the more popular people at school and Midoriya was practically a background character.

“Hey um, do you want to- I mean- would you want to hang out this weekend?”

“This weekend?”

"It's just an idea but I thought it would be good. To.... hang out." Izuku fiddled with the hem of his jumper. Why did he think this would be a good idea? Why did he think that Todoroki would even want to hang out with a nerd like him? Who would want to hang out with him?

"Just us two?"

“Yeah- I mean we can get some kids from our class along too and go to a park or something if you want.” Todoroki looked like he was contemplating this idea for a while before Izuku realised how lame it had sounded. A park? Really? Do people still go to the park in this day and age? “I mean we don’t have to but I figured we should take advantage of the warm weather and… stuff.”

“And stuff.” Todoroki finally grinned.

“Yeah… and stuff.”

WHY IS HE TAKING SO LONG TO ANSWER?!

“I’ll need to check some…. Stuff but I’m sure I can.”

“Great! I-I mean… cool, yeah.” Izuku couldn’t believe it. His cheeks were killing him from the amount of smiling he was doing at that moment. “So this weekend. Yes. Definitely. I’ll… um… sort it out with- yanno the others.”

“Alright.”

“Yes. Alright. Good. Good idea.” 

“Are you okay?” Todoroki stopped walking, Izuku stopped when he realised that Todoroki was just staring at him.

“O-Of course Todoroki-kun! I was just-”

“Because you just passed the train station. You kept walking.”

“Oh! Yeah. I didn’t notice.” Izuku chuckled nervously looking down at the ground.

“Will you be okay walking home by yourself?”

“Yes I’ll be alright. I’ll pay attention this time.” Todoroki nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Midoriya-kun.”

“Yeah! Have a good night!” Izuku smiled watching Todoroki head into the train station. His heart pounding a million miles a second. Did this mean they were friends now? He just invited Todoroki to hang out this weekend! Where was this confidence coming from all of a sudden?

Izuku had a feeling though, that despite his cool exterior and his popularity status, Todoroki didn’t actually hang out with many people from their class even though everyone wanted to be his friend and to be around him. Maybe it was due to the fact that Izuku noticed how quiet Todoroki really was around him in the past few hours. Or maybe that was because Midoriya and Todoroki had never really had a conversation before today and it was just awkward in general.

Izuku pondered these thoughts around in his head as he walked home alone, a stupid grin still plastered across his face.


	3. Author Note

Hi guys,

I'm glad you guys are loving the fanfic at the moment, it's the first multi-chapter fanfic that I've ever actually posted anywhere and the fact that it's getting so many positive responses is so amazing! 

I'll hopefully be updating the fic once a week depending on my workload from university.

I can say however that the next couple of chapters are gonna be very VERY (I'm biased they might not be xD) interesting so I hope you stick around for it! The next chapter is already in the works and I'll hopefully post it next Friday if I can.

Please continue commenting and liking it I love reading your comments!

Nic


	4. /Actual/ Chapter 3: Little boy with dreams

“No way!” Midoriya swore under his breath drawing the attention of his friends Iida and Ochaco who looked over at him out of worry.   
“Are you okay Midoriya-kun?”  
“N- I mean yes. I’m just reading a manga chapter.” Iida and Ochaco glanced at each other quickly before returning back to their studying. In hindsight it might not have been a good idea to be checking his tumblr in the library, but then again Midoriya didn’t think he would have had such a loud reaction to what he was seeing just now. It wasn’t the first time in their study session that Midoriya had been told off either for being too loud, it just wasn’t a thing he could control at the moment.  
It had been just over a week since he and HalfnHalf had been talking, sure it was only the odd comment every now and again when Izuku had the courage to even talk at all, but it was better than nothing. He had no idea how engrossed HalfnHalf was in his story either, he thought the artist was just a mere fan but as it turned out he may be his biggest fan yet. The amount of questions HalfnHalf had asked about his story made it hard for him to come up with the proper answers half the time.  
So you could imagine the look on his face realising that HalfnHalf had sent him a brief sketch of Deku during his study session. It was definitely something worth reacting madly over.

HalfnHalf: Sorry it’s only a rough sketch but I thought you’d like it.  
FuckyeahDeku: No it’s amazing! I love it! 

It was a picture of his character Deku in a comic strip doing one of the action scenes in the hi-jack arc. When the villains had attacked and Deku managed to land a punch on Nomu, an anti-hero monster. It was the roughest of sketches but the way it was drawn made Midoriya feel as though he was with Deku in that moment, fighting alongside him. The action strokes down to the detail in the bruises on Deku’s face were outstanding. If HalfnHalf could colour this in it would be even more amazing!  
“Are you ready for the next lesson Midoriya-kun?” Ochaco turned her head to Midoriya who had quickly turned his phone off and pushed it back into his pocket.   
“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Midoriya smiled her way before packing all his belongings in his schoolbag. This was another thing that we always got excited about in his school. This next class was called Public Services 101. This school was known across the region as the best for educating the countries’ best heroes. Kind of like a police academy. It’s the same school that the famous police investigator “All-Might” graduated from! He had lost track of the conversation Ochaco and Iida were having due to the fact he kept thinking up questions he could ask All-Might when he felt someone grab at his elbow from behind him.  
“Midoriya-kun.” Midoriya halted. He turned to find Todoroki-kun standing behind him clutching his shoulder bag.  
“T-Todoroki-kun. How are you?” Todoroki was actually talking to him in school?! What was this?!   
“I’m fine. I was just wondering about this weekend. What time did you want to meet?” He remembered? Midoriya didn’t think that Todoroki was paying attention nevermind actually wanting to meet with a loser like him!  
“O-Oh! How about 11? We can get something to eat too.” Midoriya replied shakily. He thought he was over all the nervousness when it came to talking to Todoroki, he didn’t understand how he could still be so petrified of talking to him. He felt like a pathetic school girl talking to her senpai-  
“You guys are meeting up this weekend? That’s so cool! Can we come along too?” Midoriya blessed his stars at that moment for Ochaco. This blessing of a human that came flying in at his most nervous moment. He made a mental note to buy Ochaco was a sweet cake after school as an offering.   
“Sure! The more the better!” They entered the lecture hall for their next class. The classroom itself was a large oval room with levels of chairs hidden by desks lining up the walls. On one wall, was the teachers desk with a large whiteboard and an overhead projector. Midoriya let out a sigh of relief finding seats at the back of the class, but then suddenly freezing up when he realised that Todoroki had taken the seat DIRECTLY NEXT TO HIM.  
Don’t be awkward about it Don’t be awkward about it Don’t be awkward-  
“DEKU!” Midoriya stilled in his seat, noticing Todoroki freeze up next to him. “Why is that freak sitting in my seat?!” Bakugou, in his normal explosive state came storming up the stairs towards their row. If you closely you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
“Kacchan this is the first class-”  
“I DON’T CARE! MOVE YOUR ASS-”  
“Bakugou-kun! You’re not going to fix anything by shouting! Please take your seat!” Iida-kun stood up walking towards Bakugou pointing him towards a seat.  
“I WANT MY SEAT!”  
“It’s the first class in this room!”   
“Oii doofus! come sit down already!” Kirishima called over his friend waving him over. Bakugou growled under his breath sending Midoriya a glare.  
“You think you’re all that don’t you Deku. First applying to my school and now sitting in my seat!” Midoriya winced uncomfortably under Bakugou’s glare. He could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Bakugou had changed from the childhood friend that Midoriya knew. He was a completely different person, and a part of Midoriya just missed his friend that he used to catch tadpoles with in the riverbank. Bakugou had always been a little over the top, but for some reason ever since they both started primary school Bakugou was just.. Different.   
“Go sit down already. You’re too loud.” Todoroki sighed not even looking his way.  
“DO YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME HALF-ASS?!”  
“I think you’re too loud. Go sit down already.”   
“YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION!”   
“Bakugou-kun! Take your seat!” A booming voice filled the lecture hall drawing the attention of all the students in the vicinity. A tall man stood in the doorway, the familiar grin etched across his face as he surveyed the class before him. Midoriya couldn’t help the bubbling sense of excitement, rising like a bottle of pop ready to explode.   
Midoriya’s hero- no, Idol - All Might! Apparantly it was a favor to the principle, but for Midoriya it was like a dream come true. He unconsciously sat up straighter in his seat, his face beaming with excitement. He noticed Todoroki shifting his gaze between him and All-Might.  
Bakugou stomped off to his seat in a huff next to Kirishima who sent him a grin in return.  
“Good afternoon students! It brings me great happiness to let you know that the school board has organised a field trip for this class!  
“Midoriya are you alright? You’re shaking.” Todoroki whispered next to him. Midoriya nodded in response. How was he supposed to say to Todoroki that he was shaking due to a mixture of excitement sitting next to Todoroki and being in the presence of his hero?! All Might was just a few meters away from him! He was in the same room- breathing the same air as All Might!   
“I’m just cold.”  
“Would you like my jacket? To put on your lap?” Midoriya blanked. Todoroki’s eyes stared back at him probably trying to figure out the emotions fluttering across his face.  
“W-What?”  
“You said you were cold-” Midoriya cut him off quickly drawing the attention of classmates around him. Tsuyu sent him a look of confusion behind Todoroki.  
“Y- I don’t need it!”  
“Are you sure? You’re shaking.”  
“I’m fine!-!  
“Midoriya-kun! Todoroki-kun! Pay attention! You’re missing out on important information here!” All-might boomed from the front of the class. Midoriya felt his face flush as all the class turned their heads to him and Todoroki.  
“S-Sorry!” Midoriya wanted to bury himself at that moment in a deep hole, just let everyone forget he was there.  
“I need you all to fill these forms out and to bring them back by tomorrow. The field trip will commence on Monday at 8am sharp. So I expect attendance from everyone!” There was a rumble of mumbled replies from everyone.  
“Sir? What are we going to be doing on this field trip exactly?  
“It’s a trip to help you develop the skills you’ve learned in this class in a practical setting.” All Might pointed towards a video projected on the screen. “The place that we are going to allows you to practice these skills. The whole point is that you apply what you’ve learned out there. You will be split into groups of two or three-”  
Midoriya glanced quickly to his right where Todoroki sat, the boy was just staring ahead at the screen. He knew Todoroki was one of the best in this class, but a part inside him was worried that Todoroki wouldn’t be able to get a partner or be happy to get in a group from what he had said that night when he came over to Midoriya’s house. Midoriya would offer him to be his partner too but he had a feeling that Todoroki would prefer to work along for this one.  
“Midoriya-kun shall we be in a group?” Ochaco and Iida glimpsed at each other, eyes full of confusion.  
“O-Okay?” They spent the rest of the lesson in absolute silence. Not just because they were supposed to be paying attention to the lesson taught by All Might himself but also due to the fact that honestly?  
Midoriya was freaking the fuck out.  
He didn’t know what had started this new bounding friendship with Todoroki-kun that just seemed to be developing more and more, he didn’t anticipate that it would even get this far.  
Midoriya didn’t plan for them to be hanging out this much. First he was partners with the red and white haired boy for a school project, they were meeting that weekend too and now Todoroki actually wants to be partnered with him for a field trip?!  
He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t want it to stop either.

 

*

Todoroki pov

 

Shouto closed the front door to his home quietly behind him. He didn’t want anyone to know that he’d just come home or no one would leave him alone, he liked to use his time after school to work on his art- as much time as he could be spared anyway.  
Todoroki grew up in a quiet house, it was not unusual for him to come home from school to be met like this either. No welcome home or kiss on the forehead.   
It was lonely.  
Sometimes he preferred it. He walked to his room, the only sounds came from his slippers on the hardwood floors.  
He was thinking of how he could clean up the picture he had drawn roughly earlier and had sent to FuckyeahDeku when he heard the thundering sound of his fathers voice from downstairs.   
This was going to be one of those rare days that there wasn’t peace and quiet in the house, and he fucking dreaded it. When he was younger he used to be terrified of the sound of his father coming home from work and the familiar sounds of him coming up the stairs in a rage, normally from having a bad day at work. He used to hide behind the banisters on the upper stairs watching his father walk into his own office before slamming the door behind him. He would count to five silently in his head and wait for the sounds of smashing glass on wood to start before rushing back to his room. That normally meant that his father didn’t need him to come to his study.  
But Todoroki was no longer the little boy that was terrified of his father, if anything he resented the man. This was the man that had sent his mother away to a mental institution, the only person that seemed to care about him genuinely in his life had been exiled from it.   
God Todoroki fucking hated him he thought as he turned on the light to his bedroom. He checked his phone for any messages, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest when he realised that he didn’t get any more messages from his favourite author. But he was probably busy or just didn’t want to talk or something else. He noticed he didn’t have any messages from Midoriya either. The shy boy had reacted weirdly earlier when Shouto asked if he wanted to be his field trip partner, Shouto always knew that Midoriya was quiet and shy but he didn’t think he’d react that certain way towards a simple question.  
Maybe Midoriya just didn’t like him… as much as he thought anyway. He didn’t even know what they were right now. Were they friends? Classmates? Or just associates?-

FuckyeahDeku: I think you should make that rough sketch your next piece :) 

Shouto grinned. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\---> AUTHOR NOTE <\---

 

I AM SO SO SORRY  
I said I was going to post this chapter ages ago but in all honesty I've been struggling with juggling my dissertation work and mental health and work overall over christmas so I couldn't really find the time to work on this chapter. Didn't help I just started a Walking Dead Fanfic either I suppose xD

Thank you all for being patient, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but I'll try to post it soon!!! :D

Nic


End file.
